Corações Psicodélicos
by yusa-chan
Summary: Nem sempre as melhores soluções são as mais facéis, mas podem ser as mais prazerosas. Ela melhor do que ninguém saberá o que isso significa, mesmo que para isso tenha que mudar completamente sua vida
1. Engula o seu orgulho e siga em frente

Os personagens citados aqui não me pertence

As frases em _italico _fatos passados.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>Corações Psicodélicos<p>

1º capitulo: Engula o seu orgulho e siga em frente, lágrimas não resolvem nada!

"Crer em alguém é fácil, principalmente quando o ama. Com o tempo vem a confiança e começamos a seguir os passos da pessoa amada, não há mais eu e sim nós. E depois de algum tempo ficamos cegos e passamos a enxergar só o que nossos olhos querem ver.

Amar... Acreditar... Confiar... Sonhar... Planejar... E perdoar são conceitos que já não sigo mais.

Quando você repicou meu coração em mil pedacinhos e os jogou ao vento, retirou de minha tudo de bom que existia dentro de mim, após anos tentando remendar minhas cicatrizes você as reabriu.

Você é um idiota Pein!"

Ass.: Konan

Em uma mansão no centro da cidade de Kyoto, uma garota de cabelos azuis se encontrava sentada no chão do seu quarto, seus olhos já vermelhos devido às lágrimas e ao seu lado vários fios de cabelos azuis escuros esparramados no tapete branco.

A tesoura já se encontrava longe perdida em um dos lugares do quarto de casal, enquanto que seus olhos opacos fitavam o espelho em sua frente. Ela parecia um anjo de papel sem vida alguma

"_Konan eu gosto do seu cabelo longo, por que não deixa crescer? Você ficaria linda com ele assim, você fica igual a um anjo, meu pequeno anjo." _

_A voz dele ainda era nítida em sua mente, mas que droga ela só queria esquecê-lo o mais rápido possível_

Aquele maldito sorriso sempre estampado em seu rosto. Como ela odiava por tê-lo amado tanto e no final para que? Sua vida inteira tinha se resumido a ele.

Depois da perda dos seus pais, ele tinha sido seu porto seguro aos trezes Pein lhe representava amor, conforto, felicidade, mas aos vinte e três tudo mudou: o amor havia se transformado em magoa, e a felicidade em rancor e conforto e luxo não representavam mais nada.

Era tudo falso.

_Idiota você jogou tudo fora_ ele murmurou para si

No fim tudo não significava nada, as lágrimas não lhe trouxeram nenhum pouco de conforto, muito menos os fios de cabelos jogados no quarto. Toda sua vida era ele e agora não sabia mais o que fazer sem ele. Não havia mais soluções que iria fazer...

Perdoar?

Jamais...

Como alguém podia mudar tanto? Agora chorar não adiantava mais uma simples lágrima não iria resolver seus problemas e nem um pedido de desculpas, no momento o que restava era recolhe a pouca dignidade que lhe restava e seguir em frente.

Ao levantar um pouco cambaleante, em movimentos metódicos começou a arrumar as malas colocando tudo que lhe pertencia dentro delas, não tinha pressa dobrou devagar as roupas tentando ignorar as batidas frenéticas na porta. Era ele querendo entrar.

Porém, ela fingiu não ouvir. Naquele momento ela estava no seu subconsciente, num estado de inércia. Seus pensamentos estavam soltos sem sentidos procurando uma conexão, uma ligação para tentar achar uma saída, encontra uma forma de sair daquele turbilhão.

Mas sua mente a única coisa que se lembrava era dele...

Péssima lembrança.

Será que um dia poderia se esquecer?

Ela duvidava disso.

#### _Algumas horas antes####_

_Ela olhava para todos os lados tentando encontrá-lo, iria fazer dez anos que estavam juntos. Em suas mãos ela levava o presente que havia ficado horas escolhendo, mas no fim tinha achado um anjo feito de cristal como aquele que anos atrás ela tinha quebrado. _

_Não era igual ao antigo, mas era muito perecido. Tinha sido um presente para sua mãe, apesar de Pein lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, ela sabia que ele gostava muito daquele objeto. Konan nunca tinha se perdoado por quebrá-lo, mas quando viu esse na loja o comprou tentando confortar um noivo, pelo menos um pouco _

_Konan já podia imaginar a felicidade de Pein ao ver o pequeno objeto. Quem sabe assim as brigas deles poderiam diminuir um pouco. Era o que ela queria fazer as pazes com noivo, afinal faltavam apenas cincos dias para eles se casarem. _

_Quando chegou ao escritório notou que Karin a secretaria de seu noivo não estava, mas nem ligou para o fato, afinal ele não se importaria dela entrar sem ser anunciada. _

_Grande engano._

_Ao entrar na sala nem em seus sonhos mais sombrios a preparavam para aquilo que viu. Seus olhos perderam o foco e o pequeno embrulho de sua mão caiu no chão quebrando em milhares de pedaços. Ela olhava atônica aquela cena, sem entender, ou melhor, não querendo entender._

_Seu noivo estava nu aos beijos com seu melhor amigo Nagato que se encontrava no mesmo estado. Eles não reparam sua presença, e continuaram com as caricias sem pudor algum, _

_A forma que o corpo deles se misturava e se mesclavam se tornando um apenas, a fricção de ambos os corpo os beijos ardentes que trocavam deixavam a enjoada._

_Então entre os beijos e gemidos despudorados um anjo frágil se quebrou, os olhares se cruzaram, os olhos azuis semicerram e sem dizer nenhuma palavra Konan se retirou da sala. Enquanto se afastava ela podia ouvir os gritos de Pein, mas naquele momento ela só queria paz._

_Não havia desculpas ou explicação tudo estava bem claro, não havia o que dizer._

_####_

Não demorou tanto até ele aparecer, mas ela já se encontrava segura dentro do quarto, apesar dos gritos e socos Konan não se intimidou, sua magoa ainda estava recente. Pelo menos tudo estava fazendo sentindo antigos fragmentos de memórias vieram

"_Konan hoje não poderei ir jantar estou na casa do Nagato, te amo"_

_Tantas vezes ele havia lhe dito, mas ele esqueceu de dizer que ele jantaria era o próprio anfitrião da casa. Durantes anos ela acreditou nele, e durante anos ele a traiu com amigo._

Se alguém contasse a ela provavelmente não acreditaria, mas ninguém contou e, sim, ela mesma viu. Por que raios aquela imagens não saiam da sua mente!

O seu noivo perfeito havia lhe traído com outro homem. O pior de tudo era que era outro homem, se fosse uma mulher ela se perguntaria "o que ela tem que eu não tenho?", mas no seu caso a resposta era obvia, todos esses anos ela não passava de estepe para esconder o que ele era.

Uma simples e bela fachada.

Quando terminou de arrumar suas coisas pegou suas malas e saiu do quarto se deparando com seu ex-noivo do lado de fora. Ela o mirou e continuou a andar, mas foi impedida. Ele imprensou na parede a apertando e machucando seu braço

_Onde você pensa que você vai?_ ele grunhiu como um animal, ela se limitou ao silencio _ você não vai a lugar nenhum, meu ouviu?

Num acesso de fúria Pein socou a parede quebrando o quadro pendurado, seus olhos brilharam numa intensa fúria e ódio. Mas Konan não tinha medo dele, nunca teve

_O que você vai fazer?_ ela perguntou com desdenho _ me prender? Faça-me o favor? Me... Esquece

Ela se debateu tentando se soltar, mas foi em vão. Ele apertou mais forte, a machucando

_Quem você pensa que é para fazer aquele showzinho dentro da empresa?_ ele apertou mais o braço de Konan a fazendo gemer do dor _se você pensa que pode difamar meu nome ta enganada Konan-chan. Você é minha bonequinha de luxo eu investi anos em você nem pense que irei deixar você ir assim.

_Vai se ferrar Pein, por que você não vai brincar de casinha com seu namorado?

_Olha como fala sua vadia_ ele bateu na face alva da morena a fazendo cair no chão _nem pense que deixarei você me faltar com respeito.

Os olhos dele miram o corpo esbelto e bem formado da morena, ele puxou o cabelo dela levantando a do chão, ignorando os gritos de dor da mesma, segurou se queixo a fazendo olhar diretamente para seus olhos

_Seu mandar você obedecesse assim que funciona, meu amor_ ele lambeu o pescoço dela fazendo-a sentir náuseas com tal ato _ seu mandar você lati, você late, seu manda você ficar de quatro você fica, me entendeu?_ num movimento sem pensar Konan o chutou no meio das pernas

_ Nunca ouse me tocar, seu imbecil_ ela o chutou de novo enquanto ele estava caído do chão com as mãos no local onde ela havia chutado _seu miserável filho da mãe, nunca mais na sua vida você iria me tocar de novo_ ela o chutou novamente e cuspiu nele _a sua "bonequinha" aqui já não é mais sua

Sem olhar para trás saiu correndo com suas malas e as jogou dentro do carro e deu partida, aquele era o recomeço de uma nova vida.

Ela pegou o celular havia uma única pessoal que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento discou o número rápido, mas após alguns toques a ligação caiu. Não tinha alternativa tinha que ir pessoalmente.

Ela pisou mais forte no acelerador. Nem reparou quando o asfalto deu lugar ao chão de terra. E a cidade para grande floresta do Kyoto, o caminho era longo, mas mesmo assim ela continua a acelera mais e mais teria que chegar o mais cedo possível, antes que Pein mandasse seus capangas lhe buscarem.

Apesar de não temer Pein, Konan sabia que seu ex-noivo não era nenhum santo e que ele iria atrás dela e faria voltar à força. Ninguém o enfrentaria todos tinham medo da Akatsuki e tremiam ao ouvir esse nome. Afinal era maior máfia japonesa que existia.

Seus negócios eram quase todos ilegais e Pein nunca a deixaria livre por um simples fato: ela sabia de mais. Ele não tava nem ai se tivesse que usar a força, mas ele não deixaria ela escapar, não mesmo

Mas havia alguém poderia lhe ajudar, mesmo o odiando ele era único que poderia salva-la agora, para encontrá-lo ela teria que engoli seu orgulho e deixar eu ego para trás, afinal ele era sua única esperança.

Ao avistar a casa no meio da floresta soube que chegou. Era uma mansão, para olhos destreinados não parecia apresentar nenhum perigo, mas ela podia avistar as armadilhas espalhadas ao redor.

Ele já sabia que ela estava vindo.

Sem delongas estacionou o carro e foi até a porta

_Itachi_ ela respirou fundo _ eu preciso da sua ajuda

* * *

><p>É minha primeira fic desse casal, eu relmente espero que gostem dela!<p>

Mil beijos e até o proximo capitulo

Arigato gozaimasu !


	2. Despedida

Olá a todos que acompanham minhas fanfics, durante um bom tempo fiquei sem postar nada o motivo foi que eu havia perdido minha senha e não estava recebendo nada pelo meu e-mail, então deixei de lado e comecei a escrever e postar em outro site.

Eventualmente acabei me desligando das minhas historias, mas hoje quando olhei a caixa de entrada do meu e-mail vi que tinha uma mensagem nova referente a uma fic minha "rosa negra", então decidi recomeçar o projeto de novo dês do inicio, de todas as fics que escrevi.

Mas eu não irei mais continuar postando aqui nesse site, para quem quiser deixarei aqui meu novo endereço a partir de segunda-feira já irei começar postar "rosa negra" "nascer do sol" "corações psicodélicos" e "thanking for you".

Eu sinto muito mesmo, e peço mil desculpas.

Aqui esta meu endereço novo

fanfiction /130150/

Atenciosamente yusa!


End file.
